The present invention is directed to a web-fed rotary printing press having a plurality of printing units. Each unit has four transfer cylinders and four associated forme cylinders. The distance between at least two of the printing units or their spatial orientation can be changed or varied.
So-called I-type printing units are generally known. They typically consist of two forme cylinders arranged in a vertical plane, to which two rubber blanket cylinders have respectively been assigned. Several I-type printing units are arranged behind each other and spaced apart. See, for example, DE 44 29 891 A1.
DE 29 28 538 A1 describes, and depicts, an offset printing unit for a selectably horizontal or vertical web running direction.
EP 0 246 081 A2 discloses an offset printing unit with a horizontal web path, which can be turned for changing colors or formats. A change in the web path is not provided in this device
The object of the present invention is directed to creating a web-fed rotary printing press.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is attained by providing a printing press having a plurality of printing units. Each printing unit has four transfer cylinders and four associated forme or plate cylinders. The printing units can either be arranged next to each other in the horizontal direction and shiftable with respect to each other, or can be rotatable about 90xc2x0 for use with either horizontal or vertical web running directions.
The advantages which can be obtained by the present invention reside, in particular, in that a space-saving arrangement of the printing device has been created as a result of a shortened distance between the printing units spaced apart in the horizontal direction. The fan-out effect of the paper web is reduced because of the shortened distance. For maintenance purposes, the printing unit modules are accessible from both sides after the lateral frames have been rolled or moved away. The running direction of the paper web can be changed by individual drive mechanisms for each forme cylinder or rubber blanket cylinder unit.
It is furthermore advantageous that the printing device in accordance with the invention, in the form of so-called H-type printing units, also arranged several times above each other, can be employed with a vertical web travel path. There are more than ten different options for the running direction of a web of material to be imprinted in the web-fed rotary press of the present invention.